1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for processing an audio signal, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for decoding an audio signal received on a digital medium, as a broadcast signal, and so on.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
While downmixing several audio objects to be a mono or stereo signal, parameters from the individual object signals can be extracted. These parameters can be used in a decoder of an audio signal, and repositioning/panning of the individual sources can be controlled by user' selection.
However, in order to control the individual object signals, repositioning/panning of the individual sources included in a downmix signal must be performed suitably.
However, for backward compatibility with respect to the channel-oriented decoding method (as a MPEG Surround), an object parameter must be converted flexibly to a multi-channel parameter required in upmixing process.